<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secret by yunh0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828384">secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0'>yunh0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunjin walking in on jeongin taking pictures of himself was normal but this time was different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there was something so thrilling to jeongin about taking lewd pictures of him in a pair of lingerie each time he bought some. sometimes he would post them to his account on twitter, the likes, retweets, and endless praises fueled him even more. after posting a new picture, his mind always races with the same thought; ‘what if the members see this? what will they say? they’d probably think i’m a horrible person...’ but then other thoughts crash and burn in his brain. ‘i hope they do see it. they’d probably get so hard for me.’ jeongin hated his mind. </p><p> </p><p>but here he was, slipping on a baby blue silk lingerie set up his slim legs and letting the fabric cooly rest on his skin. he felt himself snap into his usual horny and desperate for compliments mood and snatched his phone from the bed. he padded to his big mirror in the corner of his room and stood in front of it, opening the camera app. jeongin knew he looked good. slim body, pretty curves, and he could go on. he zoomed in the camera a bit and focused it on his lower half, almost admiring his features. he took a few in the same position and then got on the floor and spread his legs open. he took more and more and more, changing his position a numerous amount of times. </p><p> </p><p>he finally sat in a normal position and looked over the pictures, more than positive they would get lots of praises. jeongin couldn’t hold back a smile at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>the urge to take a few more was strong... so he gave in, trying other poses. </p><p> </p><p>the sound of his door clicking open caused him to go into panic. he didn’t even look who it was as he scrambled embarrassingly to his bathroom. he locked the door frantically and tried to calm his breathing. “innie?” jeongin knew exactly who it was. hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>“come out. please?” hyunjin said. it was tempting, and the way his voice lingered didn’t help. he sounded desperate. </p><p> </p><p>jeongin looked around and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. he hesitantly unlocked the door and turned the nob. he was met with hyunjin standing there like a puppy begging for treats. hyunjin looked at the towel and grinned. jeongin didn’t like that. </p><p> </p><p>“don’t be embarrassed.” hyunjin whispered. jeongin mentally punched himself in the face as he felt himself become hard in his panties. “it wasn’t what it looked like.” jeongin insisted. “so you weren’t taking pictures in your pretty underwear?” hyunjin asks, cocking his head to the side for emphasis. jeongin knew his cheeks had flushed into a bright red but that was the least of his worries. “i...” jeongin wanted to die. his best friend knows that he does this on the daily probably. he hated this.</p><p> </p><p>“let me see, hm?” hyunjin said. </p><p> </p><p>fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“hyunjin...” </p><p> </p><p>“please?” </p><p> </p><p>jeongin looked down at the towel and very slowly let his grip of the fabric weaken. the towel landed on the floor, therefore revealing jeongin’s lingerie. he knew hyunjin was staring. he knew it. and he hated it. </p><p> </p><p>“you’re so pretty, jeongin.” hyunjin purred. “you’re already so hard...” </p><p> </p><p>jeongin twitched in his underwear. why was he reacting like this? he always gets compliments. why was he so effected by hyunjin? this was no different.</p><p> </p><p>“thank you hyung.” jeongin timidly said. </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin grinned. “need help?” he proceeded to ask. jeongin studied his expression. he noticed that his eyes were pleading. for what? probably to get something out of this for himself. jeongin didn’t care. that’s why he said yes.</p><p> </p><p>hyunjin smiled big at that, lacing his and jeongin’s hands together and leading him to the bed. hyunjin sat himself at the foot of the bed and patted his leg invitingly. jeongin smiled and sat down onto the others lap. “you really are so pretty.” hyunjin said before holding jeongin’s face in his hands and connecting their lips. jeongin moaned quietly into hyunjin’s mouth, moving his hands to grip at the collar of the said boys shirt. </p><p> </p><p>to say jeongin’s head was spinning was an understatement. was this actually happening? did hyunjin really ask if he could help with his hard on? was he seriously making out with hyunjin? this can’t be real.</p><p> </p><p>jeongin knew it was real as he let a yelp leave his mouth as hyunjin flicked his sensitive nipples. “cute.” hyunjin said almost to himself. jeongin whined and squirmed under his touch. “mm look how wet you are for me.” hyunjin said softly, taking his finger and rubbing it lightly on jeongin’s tip, causing him to gasp and hold on to his shirt tighter. </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin pulled jeongin down lower and began to suck dark hickeys into his neck. jeongin groaned and tried not to dig his nails into the olders shoulders. “all mine.” hyunjin murmured as he pulled away from jeongin’s neck, admiring the purple bruises. jeongin whined at his words and started to kiss him again. he felt hyunjin grin into the kiss and rest his hands on the youngers hips. </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin slipped his tongue into the youngers mouth, fighting for dominance. jeongin whined and lightly sucked on the others tongue, making him moan in response. hyunjin pulled away breathlessly, drool lining his lips. jeongin stared at his lips for what seemed like forever until hyunjin teased his nipples again. jeongin moaned hyunjin’s name desperately, his cock begging for attention. “p- please...” jeongin said. hyunjin looked up at him with big eyes. “tell jinnie what you want.” hyunjin said lowly. jeongin gulped. “want jinnie to touch me.” he surprisingly gained the guts to say. hyunjin couldn’t help the toothy smile he flashed. “such a sweet boy.” hyunjin told him. jeongin’s cheeks turned pink and he hid his face in his hands. hyunjin giggled and moved his hands away, proceeding to peck his lips quickly. jeongin laughed at that. </p><p> </p><p>“let’s stand up, okay?” hyunjin softly said. jeongin nodded and slid backwards off the others lap and onto his feet. hyunjin stood up after him, taking his hand and leading him to the side of the bed. jeongin watched as hyunjin scooted to the headboard of the bed. “come here.” hyunjin said as he patted in between his legs. jeongin walked with his knees on the bed and sat in between hyunjin’s legs. he rested his back on the others chest, laying with his whole weight. hyunjin hummed and dragged his hand up and down jeongin’s bare stomach. “blue is my favorite color.” hyunjin cooed as he played with the waistband of the lingerie. jeongin bit his lip on a moan and moved his hands to lay on the olders thighs. </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin started to pull down the panties lower and lower until jeongin’s leaking cock was on display. jeongin breathed out and leaned his head back to rest on the others shoulder. hyunjin let out a small laugh and looked at jeongin. “so cute.” he murmured. </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin wrapped his hand slowly around the youngers member and eventually started moving his hand up and down. jeongin held onto hyunjin’s thighs tighter and moaned quietly. “feels good.” jeongin whispered. “aw does it, baby? good. you’re doing so well.” hyunjin cooed.  jeongin thought he would cum just from the elder talking but he tried to suppress it for a little longer. </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin never stopped his hand and jeongin never stopped the quiet moans he would let out often. “you sound so pretty... just for me, hm?” hyunjin muttered in his ear. jeongin whined loudly and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“who were you gonna send the pictures to?” hyunjin randomly asked while still stroking the younger. </p><p> </p><p>well fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“n-no one, hyung.” jeongin attempted. hyunjin scoffed. “you don’t have to lie to me, jeongin.” he said a little more seriously. jeongin could practically feel hyunjin getting jealous. “i’m not lying.” he said. hyunjin licked his bottom lip. “tell me or i’ll stop.” he threatened. bingo.</p><p> </p><p>“i was gonna post them.” jeongin, slightly panicked, timidly said. jeongin’s urge to curl up and die was becoming very strong. “want everyone to see how pretty you look, huh?” hyunjin looked at the younger with his eyebrow quirked. jeongin whimpered and closed his eyes to avoid eye contact. one part of jeongin felt bad though. he didn’t want hyunjin to feel left out. “i only want jinnie to see.” he murmured. hyunjin let a grin take over his face. “how sweet. you’re such a good boy.” he cooed before moving his hand faster, listening to the other pant heavily in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin used his free had to lazily toy with jeongin’s nipples, the said boy flinching and letting out a loud whine. jeongin’s hips unconsciously bucked up lightly and hyunjin made an attempt to move both his hands faster. “fuck,” jeongin squeaked. “hyung... i’m gonna cum.” </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin hummed. “cum for me, pretty.” he said in the most seductive voice ever. jeongin was sent over the edge just by his words. his hips thrusted slowly into hyunjin’s hand as he rode out his orgasm. hyunjin’s hand slowly left jeongin’s softening cock and his other leaving his nipple. </p><p> </p><p>“stay here, okay?” hyunjin said as he struggled to get up from behind jeongin. he hastily went to get a warm cloth and clean pajamas for the younger. jeongin sleepily groaned as hyunjin cleaned off the cum and tried to put the clothes on him. “tired.” jeongin mumbled. “i know, innie. so put these on so we can sleep, yeah?” hyunjin said soothingly. jeongin nodded and cooperated rather lazily with hyunjin until he was in fresh clothes. hyunjin laughed and crawled into bed with him. not even a second passed until jeongin was clinging onto the older and almost immediately falling asleep. hyunjin smiled widely and reciprocated the cuddles until they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>